Eaglestar's Reign
by BlazingSunrise
Summary: Eagle, after learning about the life of a warrior, seeks to create a clan. However, it is not as easy as he originally thought... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Rogues,Loners and Kittypets**

Coal – black furred tom with amber eyes

Bird – light brown tabby ; mother of Eagle and Thorn

Red – young dark ginger kittypet (tom)

Eagle – young white tom with tabby patches and golden eyes

Thorn – brown tabby with green eyes

Dusk – brown tom

Shadow – dark grey tom

Blossom – pretty tortoiseshell kittypet

Rainsky – silver tom with blue eyes and white paws

Forest – brown tom

Spark – ginger she-cat, fierce city leader.

Bone – white tom with many scars, other city leader

Chocolate – brown she-cat

Hawk – Dark brown tabby tom

Adder – second in command to Spark, dark brown with lighter underbelly

Snowy – white she-cat with blue eyes

Leaf – small light brown she-cat with green eyes

North – grey tom with white paws

Terra – large brown tom with green eyes

Beast – large brown tabby kittypet

Shard – pale ginger tom

Pearl – White furred she-cat, former kittypet

Sun – golden she-cat

Flame – ginger tom

 _ **Prologue**_

A city. That was the name for the dangerous place that Eagle lived in. Though, according to rumours , not as dangerous as the nearby forest. All city cats avoided it, claiming there was a group of cats living there. Warriors. Eagle didn't know much about the 'Warriors'. Just that some time ago they must have left the forest., because they weren't there now. The young tom had ventured into the forest once, just for a short time. He found no warriors, just mice and birds.

He took pride in the fact that he had caught a mouse, most city cats did live off the scraps that twolegs left. Among the city cats you would consider him weird. He did not fear the forest or the strange warriors and he refused to either Bone or Spark's gang.

Bone was in charge of part of the city, the other part belonged to Spark. There was small battles here and there over the best parts of the city. A rather big one had happened when he was just a kit. Spark had lost that battle along with a lot of her land. They said before the battle she was in charge of 2/3 of the city, now a bit less than a half. It was only a matter of time before Spark got her land back. Loosing had hurt her pride.

Eagle's brother, Thorn, worked for Bone. Meanwhile Eagle roamed free. Well not really...

The two leaders still had power over him. He could live in their parts of their city only if he obeyed the laws they had. If not he would be captured and slain for defiance. If Eagle thought his life was tough now, he had no idea how much worse things would get for him.

After all Eagle didn't have the heart of a city stray, a loner, rogue or kittypet.

He had the heart of a Warrior.

 **AN: Not all of my stories will be about Nightclan, I will probably have other clans xD Just 2 for now and maybe a future one if you really like the clan. Anyway this is sort of the prequel going back to when Eagle (star) created Eagleclan/Nightclan (as it later becomes). I plan to update this every 4-5 days however it may take less. Depends on my motivation.**

 **Reviews help me get motivated, so please review! ^-^**

 **Also please check out my other fanfic, Descendants, if you haven't already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Eagle was awoken by the sound of rain. _Great_. _Just what I need. Rain,_ he thought as he glanced up at the top of the cardboard box he had slept in. The young tom shifted into a more comfortable position and tried to get to sleep again.

Unfortunately when he had almost drifted off a drop of water hit his head, making him hiss in frustration. The top of the box was soaked, no use as a den anymore. Eagle would have to find another place. Another place in a quieter area, away from Spark or Bone's base.

With a yawn the tom crept out of the box and stretched. The hard twoleg ground was wet and there was a big puddle not far from Eagle's box. He shook his pelt then padded over to the puddle, then crouched down beside it. Eagle lapped at the rain water slowly and after he had a good drink he glanced to the sky.

 _The rain is getting lighter_ Eagle noticed and padded off in search of something to eat.

"Hey! Eagle!"

Surprised the tom turned around to see his brother standing there. It was odd to see Thorn there, since they left their mother and Thorn joined Bone's gang he barely saw him. Various times they had argued about why Eagle wouldn't also join Bone.

Eagle padded towards his brother "Why are you here?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Bone asked me to find you" Thorn informed him.

Eagle frowned "Tell that fox-heart I'm not coming"

"Come on Eagle, you know you can't refuse an order" Thorn retorted "And don't speak of him in that way, Bone is a fair leader"

Eagle snorted "Fine, I'll come but if this is to recruit me then... I'm will leave as soon as he asks"

Thorn said nothing and walked off but Eagle knew to follow him. Eventually he was let to an abandoned twoleg den. Inside sat Bone on a few boxes.

"You came" Bone said slowly "I did not expect you to. Thorn, you're dismissed"

"What do you want?" Eagle asked, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"A favour" Bone replied, frowning at Eagle slightly.

"Why not ask one of your.. servants?" Eagle replied, feeling impatient.

"Because he won't trust any of my cats. Only you, who separates himself from us other city cats, could get him to trust you"

"He? Who is he and why do you want me to gain his trust?" Eagle asked, feeling curious.

"He calls himself Rain. Recently he came to the city, we let him live here. But he is odd" Bone explained "You have heard of the legends of warriors. Well they are true. And dangerous. They... well.. they are gone now. But cats, former warriors, exist. They are a threat. I am suspicious of Rain. Your job is of course, to find out if that is true. Bring him to me once you have gained his trust and if he tells you that he was a warrior"

Eagle thought for a moment then spoke "Fine. I accept the job"

To be honest he just accepted it to learn about the clans and warriors. If Rain was a former warrior then he could tell him everything. The legends had always been vague and Eagle had always wanted to learn more about warriors.

"I would accept no other response" Bone mewed gruffly and added "You are dismissed"

Eagle left quickly in search of Rain, sure the tom could be anywhere but he had all day.

In fact, to learn more about warriors and clans, he would be willing to search for Rain for a few moons.

 **AN :** **Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, I hope to make them longer in later chapters.**

 **Anyway please review! It helps me write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Eagle began his search for Rain almost instantly. He was afraid to ask around in case Rain heard that he was searching for him and became suspicious. If he made Rain suspicious and the tom refused to talk to him, then he couldn't learn about clan life.

Eagle wondered about what would happen if he lead Rain to Bone. The way Bone spoke about warriors made him think that Rain's fate would not be a good one.

But so would Eagle's fate if he decided to protect the tom, if he was indeed a former clan cat.

If Spark also had an odd grudge against warriors then he would have to leave the city. If Bone hadn't killed him for betraying him, that is.

Yet somehow, Eagle decided he wouldn't turn the tom in. Unless clan cats were really something to hate. If Rain wasn't ever a clan cat then he wouldn't have to worry.

Eagle sighed as he padded onwards, avoiding the thunderpaths and twolegs. Rain would be a cat he hadn't seen before and one who probably stayed alone.

It was highly unlikely he would be with Spark and her cats.

Instinct told Eagle to check the forest first, if the tom came from there and could hunt well - there was no need to constantly stay in the city.

The young tom stopped at the edge of the forest, glancing behind him. With a small sight he looked back towards the forest and padded into it.

While he walked dead leaves crunched beneath his paws, probably a bad thing if Rain wanted to hide from him.

Or if something dangerous was roaming the forest.

Eagle snorted, he was never this paranoid. Maybe he was just having an odd day.

Eagle thought he heard something and froze. Slowly he turned around.

Nothing.

Eagle flattened his ears and was about to turn back around and continue when something dropped onto him and forced him to the ground.

He let out a grunt of surprise as he hit the ground but it soon turned into a snarl. Then with all his strength he threw his attacker off and turned to face them.

It was a ginger she-cat.

At first he thought it was Spark but then he realised they were just similar, but this she-cat had a white underbelly and chest. There was also her eyes, which were a lighter shade of amber than Spark's.

"Who are you!" she snarled, her fur bristling.

"I guess you aren't one of Spark's or Bone's cats" he mewed, keeping his voice calm but he did narrow his eyes slightly.

The she-cat frowned "I don't know them.. but a cat I know might have mentioned them"

She then suddenly shot towards him but Eagle managed to doge her blow.

"Calm down" he told her "I'm not looking for any fights"

"He warned me against city cats!" she snarled "And you are obviously one"

 _A cat who is aware of city cats.. could that possibly be..._

"I live in a city, yes" Eagle replied then added bitterly "But I'm not one of them. I'm more of a lone cat, they tried to recruit me. But every time they tried, I refused. I do not work for any cat"

The she-cat looked a bit calmer now but looked wary of him "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Good question" Eagle replied "I can't think of any way to prove it to you though. Who's this cat who warned you against city cats anyway?"

"My father... well he's not really my father but he found me when I was little" she mewed, looking at her paws "A she-cat lived with him and she had kits, but they died really young. So they both took care of me... anyway why do you care?"

"I'm just interested" he replied, flicking his tail "You live here, yet it's odd. All city cats avoid it because it was the home of.. clan cats"

The she-cat's eyes widened slightly at the mention of clan cats, then she looked away.

"I'll tell you a bit about myself, since you said something about you" Eagle said, hoping she would become less hostile and wary of him "My name is Eagle and I was born in the city, of course. My mother was Bird, I never knew my father. I have a brother named Thorn, who left me to work for Bone... "

The she-cat sat down and said nothing.

"How about you tell me your name?" Eagle asked as politely as he could.

"Emberlight" she replied then looked worried "Uhh... Ember"

"Emberlight...? That's odd" Eagle answered. I _s it possible that is a warrior name? The kit stories did mention weird names and Bone said the tom called himself Rain, but his name might actually not be that. She's about my age yet i'm sure the clans had gone quite some time before I was even born. So is it possible that Rain is her adopted father? That would explain her having that odd name, if it was in fact be a clan name._

"Yeah.. my father gave it to me" she replied glancing at her paws again.

"You're father sounds interesting" he mewed "Could I meet him?"

"Oh..." her expression turned horrified "You know? You city cats know who he was... oh Rain I'm so sorry...please, Eagle, don't tell anyone. Rain.. he says they will kill us!"

Eagle took a step back "No, not everyone knows. Just me... I heard of a strange cat and I wanted to find him. Because.. I've always been interesting in learning about clan life. I am sorry... about not telling you first thing. But please, take me to see your father. I hate Bone, Spark and their cats so I would never tell your.. secret"

Eagle was being partially honest now and felt bad he wasn't giving her the whole truth. But now he had pretty much decided... it would be cruel to hand them over to Bone.

Sure Emberlight was hostile at first, but she was just afraid. If he had been Bone then she would have been right to see him as an enemy. To be honest she seemed like a nice cat, not a savage that the city cats seemed to suggest cats like her, or Rain were. And for Rain to take in an abandoned kit showed great kindness, not evil.

"I'm just curious... why did Rain decide to take you, an abandoned kit in?" he asked.

"Oh right. Well he just couldn't leave me like that. Also the warrior code says warriors should never reject a kit in pain or danger even if the kit is not from their clan" she replied softly.

"The warrior code?" he asked and thought _now clan cats really don't sound evil... I don't understand why everyone is afraid of them or just hates them. Is it just because it isn't the life for them, rumors that got out of control or.. something else?_

"I suppose if Rain decides to trust you he will tell you all about it. To put it briefly it is laws that warrior must follow" she replied then stood up "I will take you to Rain. He is in the city but I know where he will probably be. He took me there once"

Eagle followed Emberlight and it turned out she knew her adopted father very well and was also a good tracker as they managed to find him talking to Red, a kittypet who often ventured very far into the city. Which was unusual because most kittypets were too afriad.

Rain was a fairly large tom., quite older than him. Not old, old but not young either. His fur was silver with white laws and his eyes were blue. There was a long scar across his shoulder and a small nick in his ear.

Red gave Rain a nod and said "Thank you for your time, I will definitely consider it"

'Father?" Emberlight asked

"I thought I told you that you didn't need to call me that – oh!" Rain turned around, looking very worried "Emberlight, you know you shouldn't be here!"

"I'm fine, anyway i'm here because someone wants to talk to you" Emberlight replied, glancing at Eagle who stood beside her.

Rain frowned at Eagle "who are you?"

"I am Eagle" He replied "I live here in the city, though I don't work for anyone. I have no bad intentions, I just wish the learn more about the clans. Ever since I was a kit and I heard the stories I always wanted to learn more about warriors. Recently I heard rumours about you, a strange cat. I though that perhaps... "

"I'm a clan cat" Rain asked frowning "I guess you already know some things. Unusually, I find myself trusting you. So fine, yes. I was part of a clan. Flameclan, it was called. But it was destroyed long ago..."

"I'm sorry to hear that.." He mewed "I have a question, Rain"

"You can ask it. But not here" the silver tom replied, glancing around warily.

Eagle nodded and they headed back to the forest in silence. When they were finally quite deep into the forest Rain spoke

"First of all, my true name is Rainsky" Rainsky mewed "Second, you may ask your question now"

"Emberlight mentioned the warrior code and said it was the rules the clan had. I wanted to know all those rules..." Eagle mewed then trailed off.

"Of course, it wouldn't do any harm to tell you about it" Rainsky replied then began "First you must defend your clan even at the cost of your life. Second do not hunt or trespass on territory that belongs to another clan... when Flameclan got destroyed we were alone. But moons back when I was a kit there was another clan bordering us, but they left. Third queens, elders and kits must be fed before warriors and apprentices"

"Umm.. Rainsky? What are exactly are warriors and apprentices?" Eagle asked.

"Oh apprentices are cats training to become warriors. They start training at 6 moons. Warriors have completed their training. They hunt and fight for the clan" Rainsky replied and added "There are other ranks I will explain later, since you seen so interested in clan life"

Eagle nodded and Rainsky continued "Fourth, prey is killed only to be eaten. Fifth a kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. Sixth, on the night of the day they become warriors, the new warrior must sit a silent vigil until dawn. Seventh a cat must have mentored at least one apprentice to become a warrior.. eighth the deputy becomes leader when the leader dies.. ninth.."

Rainsky continued to say the rest of the warrior code then went onto explaining names. Eagle learnt that kits had kit at the end of their name. So he would be Eaglekit, if he was one. And Eaglepaw if an apprentice, as apprentice names ended with a paw. Warrior names had a range of suffixes so for example he could be Eagleclaw, or Eagleheart. Or perhaps Eaglefeather, Eagletalon or Eagleflight. It was all very interesting.

He also learnt about Starclan, the warrior ancestors that watched over the living clan cats and may send omens and prophercies. He also learnt leaders got given 9 lives from Starclan and that the leader's name also ended with star.

All day they talked about clan life and Rainsky said there was still more for him to learn. In the end Eagle decided to make himself a moss nest next to Emberlight and Rainsky's nests. The moss nest was actually rather comfortable and Eagle felt he could get used to sleeping in a forest and moss nest if he had to.

That night he slept peacefully.

 **AN : I really hope you enjoyed this page!**

 **Thank you SageandSky for the review, I am so glad you like this fanfic so far!**

 **Please review! It helps me get motivated to write, so the more reviews I get the quicker I will probably get the chapters done.**

 **If you haven't already read or seen my other fanfic, Descendants, please check it out and consider reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few days since he had met Rainsky and Emberlight. During that time Eagle had been learning more about the life of a warrior.

Rainsky and Emberlight had taught him the proper way to stalk a mouse, to chase a rabbit and to how to climb trees. They had also shown battle moves. Eagle had known a bit how to fight – all city cats did.

During those few days Eagle had went back to the city occasionally, but hadn't slept there. He now preferred to sleep in a moss nest in a forest.

Eagle was in the city now, wandering the streets. He didn't feel calm, recently he had been getting the feeling that someone was watching him.

If it was one of Bone's cats...

Eagle sighed, Bone would eventually learn anyway. He had been given orders, but didn't plan to complete them.

He couldn't. There was nothing bad about clan cats. Rainsky was brave, kind and rather serious. Emberlight was nice once she got to trust you, she was quite feisty and smart. They were both good cats who didn't deserve to die.

Eagle hopped onto a wooden fence and walked across on it. Then he paused to taste the air.

The young tom narrowed his eyes and hopped off the fence. He stood, fur bristling, on the twoleg path. From around the corner strolled Thorn.

"Bone commands that you meet him" Thorn spoke, his voice low "And that you bring your.. friends"

"Oh.. it's a command?" Eagle replied, his voice scornful.

"Yes" growled Thorm "And if needed, I can use force"

Eagle snarled "Bring it on then, there's no way I'm handing over Ember and Rain!"

Thorn bared his teeth then leaped "Once you feel the pain I can give you, you'll definitely go with them to meet Bone!"

Eagle froze, unsure why he did. His brother knocked him over with surprising force.

 _Bone must train his cats up when they become members_ Eagle thought, surprised _because I can't remember Thorn ever being this strong!_

Eagle narrowed his eyes. But he had gotten training too.

He let his brother push him to the ground, trying to ignore the pain from Thorn's claws digging into his flesh. His belly, was unfortunately, exposed. But so was his brother's.

If he could push his hind legs into Thorn's belly.

Thorn realised what he was doing but it was too late. With all the power he could muster, Eagle kicked upwards.

His brother let out a cry as Eagle's back paws hit his belly and he was thrown off.

Eagle quickly scrambled to his paws and crouched down, his fur bushed up.

"They've taught you their little moves, haven't they?" growled Thorn "I can't believe it! My own brother! In league with a clan cat! Flame, Snowy!"

Two cats padded around the corner. One was a ginger tom, the other a white she-cat.

Thorn growled "It's over Eagle!" then added to the two cats "Find North. Tell him the situation! He will lead you to the clan cats , as he has been observing them and knows where they usual are and go! Then lead him back here!"

Eagle snarled and was about to pursue the two but his path was blocked by Thorn.

"You're staying here... brother" he growled.

Eagle snarled "If you think they'll come quietly you're wrong! Rain was a proper warrior and Ember has been trained by him for most of her life!"

Thorn grinned "But Snowy is very quick, North is probably one of our strongest and Flame is smart and also quite powerful"

Eagle charged forward and tried to strike his brother, but Thorn avoided him and tripped him up.

His brother placed a paw firmly onto Eagle, digging his claws into his flesh.

"Give up" Thorn snarled "Besides, if I was you I'd save your energy for Bone"

 _Bone_ He thought _That's right. I disobeyed his orders. The punishment is... death.._

"Even more reason to fight!" snarled Eagle, but it turned into a cry of pain as his brother slashed his ear.

"Bone likes a good fight" growled Thorn "You'd fail to even do that if you used all your energy now!"

Eagle closed his eyes.

 _What do I do?_

 _Escape they might catch me again. Go with what they want and maybe face death._

 _J don't know if I have the strength to defeat Bone. But with Emberlight and Rainsky... we can knock him down. No need to kill, or then we'd have his entire army after use for revenge._

"I give up" sighed Eagle, his eyes still closed.

"Wise decision, very wise" Thorn replied, but didn't remove his paw from Eagle's back.

Soon later 5 cats approached them. Two were Rainsky and Emberlight, looking defeated. Well Emberlight not quite. She still had that fiery look in her eyes.

 _I hope we succeed._

 **AN : Short chapter, I apologise.**

 **North, Flame and Snowy were able to defeat Emberlight and Rainsky is**

 **3 against 2**

 **Rainsky hasn't actually fought properly in ages. There is also something else that I don't want to spoil to do with him and his skills. If you must know I can tell you xD It shouldn't be that long before he reveals it I think.**

 **Bone's army/gang actually go through some intense training.**

 **Thank you so much for another review SageandSky! I'm glad you like Emberlight!**

 **Also you may notice Ember's not in the allegiances. I only put random names in it. Some already had things planned for them, some didn't . Emberlight is a an addition I thought would be nice.**

 **So I'm likely to add cats not already listed the allegiances**

 **And you will have noticed we now have a cover! I drew it myself and will soon make one for my other fanfic. If you want to see more of my art I'm frostfeline on instagram ^-^**

 **Please review, it really helps with motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

North and Thorn led them to Bone. Behind them Snowy and Flame made sure thry didn't turn back and run.

Emberlight looked afraid bit once se saw Eagle looking at her she masked her expression, so she looked neutral. Her ginger fur was brisling slightly as she looked at Thorn and North right before them.

Eagle's own fur was bristling slightly.

 _I guess after this the forest is my permanent home.. but it still won't be safe. We need more cats to help us._ He thought _But how can we find allies...?_

Ahead of them Eagle recognised the abandoned twoleg den.

In front of the entrance sat a white, scarred tom.

Bone.

There was other cats sitting nearby the twoleg den too.

 _I guess it's a big event for his gang when Bone slaughters some cats_ Eagle thought bitterly _Come and watch the oh so great leader rid the world of some scum!_

The four who had captured and led them there went off to join the crowd so Eagle, Emberlight and Rainsky stood facing Bone.

"Welcome, welcome" Bone purred, his eyes glittering with malice "I suppose you know exactly why I have summoned you"

"We came here because we wanted to, it was just an offer" snarled Eagle, and Emberlight beside him nodded.

"Now, now we all know that's a lie" Bone mewed, grinning maliciously.

The crowd all responded with cries of "That's true!", "Yes!" and "We're no fools!"

"It's a shame... such a shame..." Bone said softly "even now you still lie. Lies, Eagle, lies. Admjt the truth"

" _Fine"_ replied Eagle grinning then he yowled loudly "The truth is that clan cats are not our enemies!"

"Oh..." Bone whispered "Very well, Liar. You shall face the punishment you deserve. All three of you. Death!"

The crowd started cheering, making Eagle feel slightly sick.

Bone bared his teeth then lunged.

Straight for Eagle's throat.

"No!" yowled Rainsky and Emberlight at the same time and they grabbed Bone, dragging him back.

Bone snarled and swipes his paw across Rainsky's face, just missing his eyes.

Rainsky backed off growling slightly as some of Bone's cats were about to join the fight.

"No!" yowled Bone "Just watch! I can handle them alone!"

 _Stubborn, proud... an idiot_ Eagle thought as he dodged a swipe from Bone.

Emberlight backed away from Bone then looked at Eagle. Then at Rain.

 _I think she wants us to attack together, all at once_ Eagle decided and his guess was true as all 3 of them charged towards Bone and slammed him against the twoleg den.

Bone let out a cry and dug his claws into Eagles chest fur and then began tearing chunks of his fur out.

Eagle staggered back and Bone swiped a paw across Emberlight's cheek. Bone then used his hind legs to kick Rainsky in the chest and send him staggering backwards.

"Again!" cried Eagle and all three of them raced towards Bone, who was breathing heavily. It seemed he had been pretty damaged in their earlier attack.

Again all three of them slammed into Bone, throwing him against he twoleg den. This time Bone slumped to the ground and his breathing turned ragged.

Hr was alive but battered pretty badly.

" _Run"_ hissed Eagle as the crowd suddenly let out an outraged cry.

Eagle raced away, with Emberlight and Rainsky close behind.

His heartbeat quickened as he noticed a few of Bone's cats following them, their expressions full of rage.

They ran onwards, trying to loose them. Eventually, one by one their pursuers gave up or got lost.

Eagle was exhausted by the time they got out of the city and started run, quite slowly, through the forest. They didn't return to their usual place and instead found another place. It was much deeper into the forest.

"What do we do now?" Whispered Emberlight.

"They will want revenge. Probably not now, they'll wait some time I think..." Rainsky murmured.

"If we have allies we can face then" Eagle mewed softly "We can fight them off"

"I don't think..." Rainsky whispered.

"I know" Eagle mewed, suddenly grinning "what has the power to ovecome them?"

"I don't know.." murmured Emberlight but Rainsky whispered "What they fear, what they spent so long trying to destroy... A clan! A clan!"

Something about Rainsky seemed to change "Starclan was right! A clan will once again live in this forest!"

Eagle smiled "They will be right to hate us, as they will be unable to destroy us"

Emberlight smiled slightly "But how do we get cats to join us?"

"There are more cats like Eagle, who don't want anything to do with Bone or Spark" Rainsky mewed "In fact I was thinking about rebuilding a clan for awhile, I have been meeting up with a cat called Red. He said if I decided to go ahead with my plans... then he'd be willing to help"

Eagle nodded slightly and mewed "There's hope in building a clan"

 _There's hope._

 **AN :**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A double update! 2 in a single day!**

 **Thank you so so much SageandSky! Eep my first true fan! xD**

 **Please review and I accept constructive criticism (after all tips on how to improve your writing from other writers are helpful)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Eagle lay in his nest, gazing out into the forest. Today Emberlight and Rainfall were at the edge of the forest, so they could possibly meet Red or another cat. Providing the news about their betrayal and escape had been spread.

It had been a week since they had escaped Bone and the death he'd wanted them to meet.

Every day two of them sat at the border of the forest and watched the city. They didn't dare enter it just yet.

None of them had been bothered by Bone's rogues yet.

 _I wonder if they are letting us live_ Eagle thought _knowing what we may now intend to do. Bone is odd. Perhaps he just wants to destroy us when we get our clan together. Make it more dramatic. Prove his power more. And give him time to get a stronger army._

Eagle looked at his brown paws and flexed his claws.

 _They won't succeed_ he thought

The young tom stood up and walked away from their temporary camp. It was very far from the city and close to large fields. Out in the fields there was a small twoleg structure, which Eagle did not know it's proper name.

Some cats might, like cats learned the word 'city' for the large twoleg place.

 _Time to explore_ Eagle thought _I could find cats out here. Not all loners and rogues love in twoleg places_

Eagle soon left the cover of the forest and padded across the field. There was a nearby field with long golden stalks in it, where the twoleg structure was also near.

The young tom crossed the field and then the field of the long stalks. He then crossed another, much smaller, field to get to the strange twoleg structure. It was like a big twoleg den with a large entrance.

Eagle slipped through the gap between the 'doors'. He had heard some city cats say that word for the big things that sometimes blocked the entrance to twoleg structures.

Inside it was slightly gloom, but in certain areas light. The light came from openings in the side of the twoleg building.

There was bundles of the golden stalks stacked together in an area, but it was still pretty empty.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, making Eagle jump slightly.

A tom walked out of the shadows. He was dark brown with a lighter underbelly and had bright yellow eyes.

"I'm Eagle" Eagle replied then tasted the air "There are.. others here"

The tom grunted "Why are here?"

"Simply looking, it was boring staying in the same place" Eagle mewed, flicking his tail "Besides I could find some, cats, like I have who don't live in the city and may want to learn about the clans"

"Clans?" the tom mewed, his ears perking then raised his voice "Raven... did you mention once or twice that your mother once lived in a group called a clan?"

"Yes" replied a voice.

"Can I.. talk to her?" Eagle asked.

"I suppose so" replied the tom and he led Eagle to her.

Raven was lying in her nest, of the golden stalks. She had amber eyes and black fur with a white chest and underbelly. Tucked against her belly was three young kits.

The tom gazed at the kits, pride in his gaze.

 _They must be his_ Eagle thought, smiling slightly.

"Raven, right?" Eagle asked and she nodded.

"What do you know about the clans?" Eagle asked and sat down.

"Well my mother, she was called Blackwing, told me stories from when she was in the clan" Raven murmured "The saddest one was about when the two new city leaders formed an alliance... a d destroyed the clan. A few cats escaped successfully, one of course my mother. They even killed kits!"

Eagle was stunned "They never said that.. the rumours were just strange cats lived there but were now gone"

"True, my mother said they wanted it to be so that the clans were eventually forgotten. They didn't want cats to know too much about clan cats. So that way there was little to no chance of someone rebuilding a clan" Raven mewed.

Eagle looked at his paws shocked "And they tried to catch the survivors and kill them, because they knew the most. And their kits or close friends"

Raven's eyes darkened "Yes... they eventually found us out, when I was about 9 moons" she whispered, her voice filled with sadness "They tried to kill us both but my mother protected me and fought back, like true warrior. She gave me enough time to escape and told me to leave the city and go beyond the forest. I found this place, and Oak too"

She smiled up at her mate , though her eyes were still filled with sadness.

"I know another survivor. Rainsky" Eagle mewed "He has an adopted daughter, Ember. Well Emberlight..."

Raven looked up at him and Eagle continued "We narrowly escaped being killed by Bone. Now we live in the forest, and we are going to rebuild a clan, and this time they won't be able to destroy it"

"You're going to..." whispered Raven "I wish you luck"

Oak nodded silently.

Eagle flicked his tail "It's a bit dangerous right now, but once we have a clan together it will be safer" he mewed "I'm wondering if when we... if you'd want to join"

Raven looked at her paws "My mother spoke highly of her time as a warrior" she murmured "she would be proud that I had a part in helping and being in a new clan"

"Don't tell me you are considering this?" mewed Oak in suprise.

Raven looked up "I am" she mewed "My mother's stories always made me wonder what it would be like to be part of a clan"

Oak sighed "If that is what you wish, I will of course join too"

Eagle smiled "I'll come back when it can be considered safer for a queen and kits" he mewed "Before I leave we will discuss clan names, as you will be required to take one"

Raven nodded and Oak twitched an ear "Clan names?"

Eagle was about to explain but Raven beat him to it. The she-cat explained everything to him and when she had finished he nodded to Eagle "Fair enough, what will my name be?"

"Oh you can decide, we have no leader yet to really choose. How about Oakclaw.. Oakleaf... Oakfur, maybe?"

"Oakclaw"s fine" grunted Oak and Eagle nodded "Then that will be your name when you come to the clan"

Raven looked at Eagle "Could I be Ravenwing, after my mother...?"

"Of course" Eagle purred then looked at the three kits "What are their names?"

"Night, Bramble and..." Raven trailed off and looked at the black and white she-kit, who was small even for her age "I wasn't quite sure what to name her...we call her Tiny sometimes"

Eagle looked at the small kit for a moment. "How about Smallkit, then?"

Raven nodded, and so did Oak "That's fine"

"Nightkit, Bramblekit and Smallkit" purred Eagle and he stood up "I will be going now, maybe in one moon I will be back and you can properly join the clan"

They said their goodbye's and Eagle set off, back towards the forest.

The sun was already sinking below the horizon and the sky was full of beautiful sunset colours.

 _I have to hurry_ Eagle thought walking quicker as he entered the forest _Rain and Ember will be worried._

When he got to the clearing of their temporary camp Emberlight turned towards him in shock and so did Rainsky.

"You're back!" exclaimed Rainsky, looking relieved.

"Where were you?" demanded Emberlight, her fur bristling.

Eagle smiled slightly "I found some cats who will be joining us"

"Really?" Rainsky asked, looking pleased at the idea of cats joining their clan.

"A tom, queen and three kits" Eagle mewed "In about a moon I said I'd come back for them. The queen's mother was a clan cat"

Rainsky nodded approvingly the fact Eagle had found cats to join the clan.

Emberlight frowned "Don't do that again, Eagle"

"What?" Eagle replied, turning to her.

"Leave without telling us!" Emberlight snapped angrily, but her eyes were soft "We thought something had happened to you!"

Eagle looked at his paws "Sorry..." he murmured.

Rainsky spoke up "Me and Ember met Red at the border. He just heard about what happened and came to find us. So anyway we talked and he will be joining. But as the city cats don't know about him he can recruit cats who will listen and are not close to Spark or Bone"

Eagle nodded "That's good" he replied "Does Red have anyone he thinks could...?"

"There's a former kittypet called Pearl he thinks would be willing to join" Rainsky replied "And maybe Sun, a loner"

Eagle padded over to his nest and lay there. Above them the sky was darker, the sunset colours lost to the darkness.

"I'm going to sleep" Eagle mewed and yawned.

 _Tomorrow Ember and I will be watching the border_ he thought before he drifted asleep _I wonder if I can persuade her to go in the city... there's a cat I want to find..._

 **AN :**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated this or Descendants in some time, I've been busy. I might only update both (this and Descendants) once or twice a week. But still, I am determined to not abandon either fanfic.**

 **Eagle sometimes refers Emberlight and Rainsky to just Ember and Rain as a sort of sign of affection, in a way.**

 **Eagle still has no warrior name, but trust me once they get some cats actually joining them he'll have his.**

 **Oh and Raven, Oak and their kits live in a barn xD If you have read Descendants you are probably thinking, I know who those two kits are and who they will become!**

 **Anyway I have a poll on the top of my account. It's about who your favourite character in Descendants (my other fanfic, I'd love it if you also checked it out)**

 **Reviews help me write and become motivated, so I'd love it if you did review!**


End file.
